


"The Cat Eyed Kid"

by Xx_MiVeMi_xX



Series: HxH story collection [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Animal Instincts, Cat Killua Zoldyck, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_MiVeMi_xX/pseuds/Xx_MiVeMi_xX
Summary: Remember that time where Killua and Gon got captured by the phantom troupe? Well then you should remember what they called Killua: “The cat eyed kid”. You should also know that we often see Killua with a cat-like face and of course, he is often depicted as a very cat-like person. This is a work exploring Killua’s cat-like behaviour and his feline eyes. What will we discover?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: HxH story collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	"The Cat Eyed Kid"

**Killua POV**

He hadn’t meant for it to happen, he had just gotten so excited chasing them around the hotel room! But now he was stuck with a slight problem: How was he going to explain the pile of ~~yummy~~ dead rats in the middle of the room?

_ A few minutes earlier _

**No one's POV**

You see, Gon and Killua were staying at a hotel since they were still looking for something to do, but the hotel didn't offer any food so they had to go buy some food, but by the time they decided to go get some it had started raining outside! And one thing you should know is that Killua really hates rain (Of course he still likes baths but he is just weird that way) so he decided to stay at the hotel.

"I'll be back soon Killua” Said Gon from the doorway, already in his neon green rain coat. “Alright, just don’t forget to bring some chocolate robots for dessert ok? There’s none left” “Ok! See you soon!” 

Since Gon was gone it meant that killua could relax a little so he sat on the sofa and started watching T , that is until he heard a little squeak from under the couch.  He shrugged it off, but then he heard it again and decided to see what was making the noise. 

He got down into a crouch and saw a bunch of little rats under his spot! He didn’t know why but when he saw the rodents trying to flee, he got really excited! But what most surprised him was the overwhelming urge he had to chase them. Of course he tried to resist, but it was so tempting he gave up and started a fun little game of cat and mouse with the little creatures. And that’s how he got into the interesting situation of sitting in front of a pile of dead critters that he had ripped to shreds with his feline like claws.

He was in the middle of deciding what to do with them ~~ wanting to eat them  ~~ when he heard the door to the small apartment like space open. _“This is bad! What do i do?”_

“KILLUA! I’M BACK!” Gon yelled. Killua didn’t know what to do! So he did what any other normal person would do… Hide the evidence under the carpet! And just in time too, because the second he was done hiding the bodies, Gon walked right in with the bags of delicious smelling food. “Hey Killua, what are you doing on the floor?” “Uhh, nothing! Just mind your own business, baka!”Gon laughed at that, and promptly decided to jump on Killua without warning. “Gon stop! You're still wet!”

They had fun, ate and then went to bed, but in the cover of darkness, Killua threw out the roddents bodies. But the question still remained on his mind: Why did he feel the urge to  ~~ eat ~~ kill them?

_  
  
_

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters should get longer soon, but this is my first work so bare with me here! I hope you like the story and thank you for reading!


End file.
